The Avengers: The Thanos Quest- The Avengers: The Infinity Gauntlet
The Avengers: The Thanos Quest and The Avengers: The Infinity Gauntlet are a two part conclusion to the Phases 1, 2 and 3 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as the sequels to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and Captain America: Civil War. They will feature the first and second cross overs between The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, and the plot centers around Thanos and the Infinity Stones. They will hopefully become two of the greatest superhero movies ever. They will be directed by Joe and Anthony Russo, and will be released on the May 4, 2018 (Part 1) and May 3, 2019 (Part 2). The Avengers: The Thanos Quest Thanos' family is brutally murdered by someone unknown, and since then he is consumed by vengeance and death. On Earth, Captain America and Iron Man form a permanent truce to defend the Earth from a mysterious force. The organisation known as AIM desires to use powerful Chitauri technology to further their plans. (Thanos is behind this). The entire planet lives in fear. Powerful Earthquakes and dangerous storms rock the Earth, and the Avengers try to predict these horrific events so they can save as many innocent civilians as possible. They go around the world to save people from these disasters with the help of Nick Fury and Maria Hill. On Sanctuary, Thanos sits on his throne, Loki by his side. He wonders what else he should do with his power as he lifts his Infinity Gauntlet, almost complete with four Infinity Stones. Loki wants revenge against Thor and the Avengers, and Thanos says his time will come. Death suddenly appears and Thanos says that she will be greatly impressed by his power. Meanwhile, the Avengers- Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Black Panther and Falcon, investigate an AIM base that has a strange energy source radiating from it. They eventually find a blue and yellow ship, captured and left sitting in the laboratory. Inside is Peter Quill, along with The Guardians of the Galaxy, who tell them about Thanos. They explain how powerful Thanos is and his overall desire, to obtain all of the stones and complete his quest. Captain America belives they should go and fight Thanos head on, whereas Stark believes they should not fight and instead focus on defending the Earth. The Avengers are divided on the point. Doctor Strange is aware of Thanos' power over the universe and him gathering the remaining Infinity Stones. He senses he has entered the galaxy and has come in search of the two remaining Infinity Stones, one of them belonging to Strange himself. Captain America and Iron Man agree on a compromise. One's that vouch for Stark's option stay on Earth and help from afar, while Captain America's team approaches Thanos head on. The Guardians of the Galaxy go for Cap's team. They gather Ant-Man, Wasp and the remains of SHIELD to help. Doctor Strange appears and explains the Infinity Stones, and where Thanos plans to strike. He first plans to attack Earth's moon. Meanwhile, Thanos glares down at the Avengers through the power of the Soul Stone and laughs as they plan to attack him. He plans to sabotage them with the Chitauri and hopefully lure in Vision and Doctor Strange to gain their gems. Vision and Scarlet Witch have began a realationship between each other. They discuss Thanos, their own power and how powerful he is. Vision calculates the only way to beat Thanos and stop him would be his own hesitation. Vision tells Wanda that he loves her and the pair kiss. Spider Man and Ant-Man go for Cap's team, as does Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Hawkeye, Black Widow and SHIELD. They head over to the space ready Quinjet Iron Man made. Stark wishes Steve and his team the best of luck. They put on their space armor, and get ready. They travel over to the Moon. They find an entire army of Chitauri there, waiting for them. For the first time, Cap shouts out "Avengers Assemble!" and the Avengers all spring into action, taking on the Chitauri similary to the first film. Thanos and Death discuss his plan and Thanos says that all he wants is her approval. They discuss the Avengers and how they threaten his goals. Thanos assures Death that it will all go to plan, and nothing will stop him at the height of his power. Iron Man's team of Avengers wait for another event, which is due to happen in Wakanda. However, it was a trick by Thanos and in reality, it happened in Germany and many people died. The Avengers are met by Nick Fury and Maria Hill, who reminds them why they were chosen as Avengers. Meanwhile, Cap's team continue to fight the Chitauri, but they are now gaining the upper hand due to more ships arriving. Suddenly, when they least expect it, a massive roar is heard and the Hulk and Thor arrive, smashing through dozens of Chitauri. Cap says it's good to have them back. Cap and Thor create a massive beam which knocks out dozens of Chitauri. Thanos laughs at the failed efforts of the Avengers and how they have no idea how to defend their world due to them not knowing which place the "Incursions" will strike. Loki reminds Thanos that even he was defeated at the hands of the Avengers and they are not to be underestimated. Thanos simply replies that Loki is weak. Thanos decides to simply go there himself and show Death how powerful he is. Thanos himself arrives, taking down many of the heroes, but deciding to not kill any of them. He taunts them with how he manipulated everything they have ever faced, but had never left his throne. With the Space Stone, he returns to Sanctuary. Back at Avengers HQ, the Avengers realize that are much stronger than they are apart. If they are going to have any hope against Thanos, they'll need to fight him together. They add Spider Man (who is super excited about venturing into space) and Bucky, to their ranks. Captain America and others puts together a plan to defeat Thanos, and tells the heroes to remember previous experience and and prepare for an epic battle. Doctor Strange creates a portal to Sanctuary, Thanos' main station. Scarlet Witch experiences a glimpse into the future, the same one which she showed Stark in which all of the Avengers, including herself, died. She tells this to Vision and tries to persuade her to let him tell the other Avengers, but decides that the future has already spoken, and there is no changing it. Upon their arrival, Thanos is already waiting for them. He comments how foolish they are to approach him, and remarks that he planned every single event up to this. Iron Man asks him about his plan, but Thanos only replies "peace in our time" and shoots him down, releasing an entire army of Chitauri. Thanos asks Captain America what makes him so special midst him taking down a squadron of them. Cap says nothing but the fact he's just a kid from Brooklyn. Loki is released by Thanos and him and Thor fight and disccuss all the times in which Thor has defeated him. He says that this time will be different. Thor doesn't agree with that, and hits him down. Iron Man, along with other Avengers, fight the Chitauri. Strangely Vision is kneeling down, and appears to be fighting something. Scarlet Witch asks him what is wrong, and then he is shot with an intense blast of energy in return. Vision has been revealed as Ultron. (He secretly hid in Vision's mind. When Vision destroyed him with the Mind Stone, it dragged Ultron into Vision's mind). All of the heroes realize this and try to persuade Vision to fight Ultron's control, but he simply replies he is the Magus, and uses his power to start devastating all the heroes defenses. The Magus reasons that he is doing what he is doing for the good of the universe. He wants to destroy not only the Earth, but the entire Galaxy so that it can be perfect. Cap argues that they don't want that. Iron Man, now equiped with his Mark 49 Hulkbuster Space Suit, takes on the Magus but is hit. Iron Man realizes the irony that he created Ultron and Vision and the latter was meant to take on Ultron, but instead became him. Thanos sits in his throne and laughs as the Magus defeats the heroes. Drax tries to take advantage of the situation and tries to kill Thanos to avenge his family, but is blasted away. Thanos replies that he is actually sorry for killing his family. Thanos reveals his plan finally that he is going to destroy the entire sun, which will make all the life and planets of the Solar System dead, and he will not do it if Strange gives up his Time Stone. The Magus continues to fight and now, due to him being an artificial intelligence and thinking quicker, comes to the conclusion that all the life in the universe should be destroyed. Scarlet Witch knocks the Magus down, and demands that he let Vision come back. He replies that he actually did love her and saw potential in her. Then Scarlet Witch "kills" The Magus, effectively saving countless lives. Loki tries to run away from the ensuring fight, but Hulk gets in front of him and throws him around like a rag doll like in the first film. Thanos steps from his throne and faces the two Avengers figureheads: Cap and Iron Man. Iron Man says that if the world is destroyed, they'll always avenge it. Thanos disagrees and even with Iron Man's immense might, blasts him away. Strange ways up between the odds and decides that he should not give it to him. Thanos, knowing that Strange would disagree, simply uses that advantage and takes it from him, almost completing his entire Infinity Gauntlet. Scarlet Witch levitates the Mind Stone and prepares to take it, but Thanos' hand reaches in and takes it. Thanos immediantly uses it to put Scarlet Witch completely under her control, her eyes glowing bright yellow. Thanos gleams in victory after his almost entire life's work is complete. Some immediate changes are made to the Universe. The entire Earth is falling into an intense ice age, a new planet for Thanos is created and most importantly, Thanos strips the souls of Doctor Strange and a few other heroes. The entire universe is now at Thanos' mercy. The heroes try to stop him but Thanos simply teleports them away. Captain Marvel makes her appearance and head on attacks Thanos, but she too is sucked up into the Soul Stone. Back on Earth, the heroes are reeling from this massive attack. Understanding the odds they are against, they decide to defend the planet when they find that the entire planet is not only frozen, but on the verge of complete destruction. It ends with Cap saying that the Avengers will be able to combat the threat and win, and Avengers Assemble. In a mid credits scene, Eternity makes an appearance. Thanos tries to convince him to give him control of all the laws of reality, but he disagrees. Death makes an appearance, and Thanos says he will court her no matter what. In a post credits scene, Peter Quill's Father arrives to the heroes (aka Starhawk) and tries to persuade them to let him lead the charge against Thanos. Star-Lord disagrees, knowing he is a jackass. Cap, along with most, agree, but some agree with Quill. The Avengers then look at the other Infinity Gauntlet which they now have in their possession. In the final post credits scene, Doctor Strange, Captain Marvel and the others find themselves in Soul World. The Avengers: The Infinity Gauntlet The film begins with Stark narrating the most possible outcome of the aftermath of the battle with Thanos. All the Avengers are dead on the battle field and Thanos has succeeded in his plan of destroying everything in existance. Stark says it's all the Avengers' fault. Back to the present, The Avengers plan what they are going to have to do to beat Thanos. Peter Quill's Father explains that he knows more about the Mad Titan than anyone, as well as the Infinity Stones. They need every known good force in the universe to combat Thanos to have any hope of winning at all. To that end, The Guardians of the Galaxy, along with Captain America and Thor, ask the Inhumans for help in the city of Attalian. Black Bolt, the ruler of the Inhumans, agrees as it is the only way the Inhumans will find peace. Meanwhile on his new planet, Thanos boasts that the entire universe is in his control. Despite the power the Avengers possess, he will easily win once he lures them in. Scarlet Witch comes out to Thanos, mind controlled, and imbued with his power, pushing her to her full potential. Loki grows worried at Thanos and begins to think he will kill him as he doesn't need him anymore. The Avengers argue over the risks they have to take with Thanos to stop him. Nick Fury arrives, demanding that they put aside their differences and begin to figure out how to defeat Thanos. Groot and Hulk speak to each other, which is really strange. Gamora explains that the only way of beating him will be his own hesitation of using the Gauntlet. There is another flashback in which Thanos leaves Titan. Distraught by the death of his people, he decides not to stop until he gets his revenge. Stark works in his workshop, not willing to stop until he finds a way to combat Thanos. Unexpectedly, Tony overhears Ultron (who has simply transferred his mind into their system via the Quinjets) over his speaker and he demands that he make him a new body (like Vision's) and not tell his teammates, or all of his friends will be killed. At first, Stark disagrees, but after Ultron assures him he will do it, he creates a new body for him. They decide to get Quill's Father to lead them against Thanos and the Chitauri. He prepares the heroes for an awesome battle, in which Thanos will be likely victorious. After forging together a plan, for perhaps the final time Cap says "Avengers Assemble". The heroes make their way onto separate Quinjets, where they invade different sectors of Thanos' planet. Iron Man gets into his Mark 49 armor, which is also equiped with the other empty Infinity Gauntlet. The heroes fight through many Chitauri, and Groot, Hulk, Thor and Drax do an epic team up. Spider Man webs all the Chitauri in the face. Iron Man, Cap, Quill, Nebula and Gamora confront Thanos. He laughs at them as he holds up his Infinity Gauntlet, with the Power Stone at the center. Cap says he will never win and the Avengers will because they have one thing he doesn't. Thanos asks what that is, and he replies 'friends'. The other heroes continue to fight through Thanos' defenses, desperately trying to win. The Inhumans display their power. Thanos then releases Strange and Captain Marvel to give them a chance of winning to impress Death, who help fight Thanos but to no avail. Thanos then decides to destroy the entire planet, and many heroes, being Falcon, Groot, Rocket, and a few Inhumans, are killed. Strange manages to teleport the other heroes, except for Iron Man and Cap, who vouch to secretly board Thanos' escape jet (which he deliberately took). Thanos knows of this, and the plane arrives at Titan. The heroes follow Thanos back into his original home. He tells them, even though he doesn't turn around, that his entire family was killed by someone. Iron Man jokingly sympathizes with Thanos, saying that he could understand, but then the other remaining heroes invade, attacking Thanos. Thanos fires beams of energy at the sky, revealing what his true plan is. It is to unlock the Infinity Gauntlet's full potential by using the four Cosmic Entities to forge the final gem, the Ego Stone, which therefore will enable Thanos capable of destroying absolutely everything in existence. Iron Man, Cap and a few others brawl with Thanos, and he angrily kills them one by one. Doctor Strange defends the machine, but decides that he needs to battle Thanos. Thanos places the Gauntlet inside of the machine. Ultron/The Magus is revealed to the remaining Avengers in his new, super enhanced form, along with Loki and Scarlet Witch. Iron Man reveals that he was forced to make Ultron's new body, or otherwise they would all die. Cap says that he is forgiven, and that he is honored Stark is an Avenger. He says that they will "clean up the mess". Thanos bargains with the Cosmic Entities, including his love Death, and tries to persuade her to become the Ego Gem with the others. He is confronted by Quill's Dad, and the two converse before Thanos kills him too. Iron Man and Ultron/The Magus talk, and Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye join them. Black Widow says it's good to be back. Ultron says that what he is doing for the universe is for it's own benefit. He reminds them of the Battle of Sokovia, and that all he was trying to do was perfect everything, like Stark had told him. Loki tells the Avengers that they have no hope in stopping Thanos, and to make the odds more even he joins forces with his brother and the Avengers. Scarlet Witch is confronted by Hawkeye, who tells him that she doesn't need the Avengers anymore. She has yet another vision, this time upon the fact that another hand reaches out to the Infinity Gauntlet. What Hawkeye said suddenly snapped within Wanda, and she was finally freed from Thanos' control. Ultron and Iron Man fight, the former gaining the upper hand. The Avengers gather in the same circle which they originally formed on. Thanos' machine has almost completed it's process. He senses the battle that the Avengers are fighting and that someone is behind him. It is the Hulk, who blows him a surprising punch. They engage in a fist fight. Unexpectedly, Eternity and the other entities cause the energy of the Gauntlet, to be released and a portal opens, sucking in many heroes. Thanos talks with Death and cries that he had everything, and they took it from him. Iron Man finally destroys Ultron in an epic battle, and his final words are that the Avengers can't win. The remaining Guardians confront Thanos, but they too get sucked in. Thanos stares into the portal, knowing that it might lead him to everything he's ever wanted. From behind, Wanda steals the Infinity Gauntlet herself with her extremely powerful telekinesis. Thanos realizes this and stares at her, noting that she is scared of her own power. She changes reality so that Pietro is brought back to life, along with Vision and all the heroes that Thanos killed, essentially turning everything back to normal. Cap and Iron Man get sucked into the closing portal along with Thanos. She then decides that the only way she'll ever be happy is if her powers are stripped from her, and therefore that is what she does before throwing it to the ground. The Gauntlet is also sucked into the portal. On the other side of the wormhole is a strange area of space. They briefly explore this before finding Thanos. He stares out into space, telling the heroes that all he wanted was family. He turns to the heroes, noting that all the things he did led up to this very moment. Doctor Strange, who also got sucked in, said Thanos was a lost soul, and that he only did all of this for love. The only thing that bet Thanos was his own hesitation to use the Gauntlet, and he could be redeemed. This angers Thanos, although it was true. He was just upset at his parents dying, which a lot of the other heroes understand. Cap and Iron Man briefly brawl with Thanos, before Eternity takes him (who now has possession of the Gauntlet), leaving his fate unknown. They discover a portal which sends them back to a new reality, where the Avengers have now retired. Cap narrates the last part and says that there will always be Avengers, and if there is ever any trouble, the Avengers will always answer the call. In a mid credits scene, The Guardians investigate a strange ship. It happens to contain Howard the Duck, who laughs at them. In a post credits scene, Vision and Wanda have left the Avengers, and now live in New Jersey as a married couple. In the final post credits scene, Thanos stares into a blank wall of space. There he meets Dormammu, who offers him out of his prison. Thanos agrees. * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Vin Diesel as Groot * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Paul Bettany as Vision/The Magus * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider Man * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Anthony Mackenzie as Sam Wilson/The Falcon * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man/Giant Man * Evergrine Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp * To be confirmed actor as Blackagaar Boltagon * To be confirmed actor as Medusa * To be confirmed actor as Triton * To be confirmed actor as Karnak * To be confirmed actor as Crystal * To be confirmed actor as Gorgon * James Spader as Ultron/The Magus * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Karen Gillan as Nebula * To be confirmed actor as Eternity * To be confirmed actor as Death * To be confirmed actor as Infinity * To be confirmed actor as Entropy * Aaron Taylor Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dormummu (uncredited)